1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a handlebar for an electrical bicycle, and more particularly to a handlebar accelerator used for adjusting the speed of a motor fitted to the bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional electrical bicycle has a driving device (50) and a speed adjuster device (60). The driving device (50) is composed of a battery (51), a motor driving circuit (52), a relay (53), and an electric motor (54). The speed adjuster device (60) has a processor (61), a driving circuit (62), a servo mechanism (63) and sensors (not shown or numbered). A handlebar accelerator (70) is provided at a handlebar at the head of the bicycle to change the speed of the electric motor (54) and thus the bicycle. The handlebar accelerator (70) has a rotatable sleeve, and an examining element (not shown or numbered) provided therein and electrically connected with the processor (61) by wires. The handlebar accelerator (70) further includes a plurality of fixed magnetic members (not shown or numbered). When the sleeve is turned relative to the fixed magnetic members, the examining element registers the change between the sleeve and the magnetic members, and sends a signal to the speed adjuster device (60) which then changes the speed of the electric motor (54).
However, the wires will become stretched by the handlebar accelerator (70) because they are moved when the handlebars are moved. After such stretching over a period of time, the wires have a serious risk of being disengaged from the examining element, and even broken.
Therefore, the invention provides a handlebar accelerator for an electrical bicycle to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a handlebar accelerator for an electrical bicycle which can prevent wires from being disengaged from an examining element, or even broken.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.